Slurps Dans Paris
Slurps Dans Paris ("Slurps in Paris") is the sixth track on the band's first EP, The Slurp Sessions. It is 3:18 long and features vocals and random, unnecessary percussion. Composition and Lyrical Content The song features Tim and Dan having a bizarre discussion. The song is bilingual, containing both English and French. For some aggravating reason, Rhyd provides some backing percussion. Lyrics Tim: Bonjour! Je m'apelle Moniseur Browne et ils ont Les Slurps, dans Paris! Avec moi, aussi c'est... Dan: Dan. Tim: Oui. Oui. Dan, qu'est que tu pense a l'autobus? Dan: Uhh, oui? Tim: Non. Non. C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste. Moi, j'aime manger beaucoup d'enfants. Et toi? Dan: Uhh oui oui. Tim: Non. Non. C'est pas juste c'est pas juste. Moi, moi J'ADORE beaucoup d'enfants et manger, manger beaucoup d'enfants. C'est fantastique! Mais toi? Toi pense que aussi? Dan: I like sandwiches. Tim: Non. Non. Tu n'aime pas les sandwiches. Dan: Uhh croissant? Tim: Qu'est que tu pense a la croissant? Dan: Uhh oui. Yeah. Croissants I love croissants. Tim: Oui. Moi aussi. Dan: Yeah. Oui. Tim: Oui. Quelquefois, j'adore des poisson. Pour ma petit dejeuner. Et toi? Dan: Poisson... poisson... person! I like people. Tim: Non. Non. Non, nooon. Moi, j'aime les poissons pour ma petit dejeuner. Parce que je suis tres interessant. Oui. Dan: People are interesting? Tim: Non, non. Moi. Je suis interessant. Dan: I'm interesting? Tim: MOI. MOI. JE SUIS INTERESSANT. Non. Non toi. Moi. Dan: I'm not interesting? Tim: Non. Qu'est que tu mange pour tu cabinet de francais? J'ai beaucoup cahier de francais. J'ai BEAUCOUP cahier de francais! Et toi? Dan: Pour ma petit dejeuner je mange des cereals et je bois de jus de terre. Tim: Jus de terre? Dan: Jus de terre. Tim: Quoi? Dan: Jus de terre. Tim: Quoi? Dan: J-Jus de terre. Tim: Quoi? Dan: Jus de terre. Tim: Tu bois jus de terre? Dan: Yeah... juice of... the... orange juice. Tim: Quoi? WHY ARE YOU DRUMMING? WHERE ARE THE DRUMS COMING FROM? JUST LIKE RANDOM DRUMS? I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY THE DRUMS. YET THERE ARE DRUMS. Rhyd: I'm sorry. Tim: This is not good enough. I don't understand. Dan: What's jus de terre again? Tim: Juice of the earth. Rhyd: Do you want to stop? Tim: Yes. Translation Tim: Hello! My name is Mr. Browne! And we are The Slurps, in Paris! With me also is... Dan: Dan. Tim: Yes, yes. Dan what do you think of the bus? Dan: Uhh, yes? Tim: No. No. It's not fair. It's not fair. Me? I like eating lots of children. And you? Dan: Uhh yes yes. Tim: No. No. It's not fair it's not fair. Me, I love lots of children and eating, eating lots of children. It's fantastic! But you? You think so too? Dan: I like sandwiches. Tim: No, no you don't like sandwiches. Dan: Uhh croissant? Tim: What do you think of the croissant? Dan: Uhh yes. Yeah. Croissants I love croissants. Tim: Yes. Me too. Dan: Yeah. Yes. Tim: Yes. Sometimes I love fish. For breakfast. And you? Dan: Fish... fish... person! I like people. Tim: No. No. Nooooo. No. Me, I like fish for my breakfast. Because I'm very interesting. Yes. Dan: People are interesting? Tim: No, no. Me. I'm interesting. Dan: I'm interesting? Tim: ME. ME. I'M INTERESTING. NOT YOU, ME. Dan: I'm not interesting? Tim: No. What do you eat for your French cabinets? I have lots of french books. I have A LOT of french books. And you? Dan: For breakfast I eat cereal and drink the juice of the earth. Tim: Juice of the earth? Dan: Juice of the earth. Tim: What? Dan: Juice of the earth. Tim: What? Dan: J-Juice of the earth. Tim: What? Dan:Juice of the earth. Tim: You drink Juice of the earth? Dan: Yeah... juice of... the... orange juice. Tim: Quoi? WHY ARE YOU DRUMMING? WHERE ARE THE DRUMS COMING FROM? JUST LIKE RANDOM DRUMS? I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY THE DRUMS. YET THERE ARE DRUMS. Rhyd: I'm sorry. Tim: This is not good enough. I don't understand. Dan: What's juice of the earth again? Tim: Juice of the earth. Rhyd: Do you want to stop? Tim: Yes. Category:Songs